


Perfectly Good at It

by elliebird



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Woman/Younger Man, Pegging, Polyamory, Spitroasting, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliebird/pseuds/elliebird
Summary: From a Tumblr prompt: "how about some spitroasting involving Elizabeth and a dildo? With Timmy in the middle?"





	Perfectly Good at It

Elizabeth had been holding onto the leather harness, a gift from Armie, for several weeks. 

The supple leather hugged her hips, soft on the inside and more comfortable than any of the other pieces she’d looked into. Armie had opted for something subtle, a dark brown leather with silver hardware. She had her eyes on the pretty white and blue one she’d seen in the catalog and if this went the way she hoped it would, she intended to order it as soon as possible. 

The dildo was made to fit the harness with exact specifications. She’d opted for one of the larger ones, long and slightly thicker than the largest she owned. Their Timmy was a bit of a size queen. He’d hide his face in sheer mortification if she ever suggested as much.

She’d been the one to bring it up first, several months after Crema when the three of them had finally settled into a rhythm and routine that worked for them. 

He’d had his head between her thighs, his sweet pink mouth eating her out with all the skill and dedication of a brilliant kid who thrived on praise. 

She rewarded him with her fingers petting his hair, touching his heated, flushed skin. “You look beautiful,” she sighed, trembling through her first orgasm and already rushing headlong into a second as he kept his lips on her clit and fucked her with two long, elegant fingers. “You’d look just as beautiful, taking it for me, hmm?” 

Armie had watched with one hand on his dick and the other buried in Timmy’s hair, egging him on and hanging onto her every word. 

She finished fussing with the harness. It was snug, secured at her hips without being too tight. It gave her an unfamiliar rush of power. There was a boost to her confidence in knowing what she looked like, more aware of her feminine sexuality than she remembered being ten years and two children ago. 

She stepped out of the bathroom into the dimly lit bedroom and the sounds of her husband and their boyfriend making out in the bed where her daughter had been conceived. 

They came into focus as she deliberately made her way to the bed. They were both naked, Armie covering Timmy completely as they made out, hands roaming over skin, one of Timmy’s legs wrapped around Armie’s hip. Watching them together turned her on as much now as it did the first few times, when they were still learning each other. Nearly two years later, the intimacy that came with knowing someone completely heightened the intensity of watching them when they thought they were alone. 

Timmy opened his eyes, gentling the kiss and made a breathless, choked off sound. “Oh fuck,” he said, eyes wide. His mouth was pink from kissing, his skin mottled red with arousal and the burn of Armie’s beard against his tender skin. 

Armie shifted to his side, laid out next to Timmy, and gave her a slow, filthy once over. 

“Well now,” she said playfully, reveling in their attention on her, sweeping over her from her breasts, the curve of her hips to the harness and her silicone cock. “Don’t let me interrupt.” 

She set a knee on the bed, pausing for the full effect. She knew how to hold a room and in this one, with two pairs of eyes drinking her in, she was in her element. 

Timmy looked between them, wild-eyed and aroused. His eyes, heavy-lidded and hazy, took her in from her hair spilling down her shoulders, the tight peaks of her nipples because she’d been turned on for the better part of an evening, down her hips that bore evidence of two pregnancies to the leather and the curved dildo she wore. 

He let out another quiet “fuck” and let his head fall back in the pillows, both arms thrown over his face. 

This was why they’d waited. To anyone who didn’t know him, he looked panicked. She knew the truth. This was their Timmy overwhelmed and wanting, breathlessly aroused and a little disbelieving. 

She touched the inside of his thigh, stroking her fingers over his skin, letting him take his time. Beside him, Armie had his head propped on a bent arm, watching Timmy struggle. He kissed his shoulder, trailed his lips up, kissing as he went, Timmy’s chin, his jaw, the softness of his open mouth. 

Elizabeth settled on her knees between Timmy’s thighs. 

“I could come just from looking at you,” Timmy mumbled, an embarrassed admission that fueled the heat burning through her. His face was mottled a lovely pink that spread down his throat. He had the nicest cock, slender and just longer than average, curved against his belly, already dripping. 

She was soaking wet between her thighs, aching for a hard fuck. She was going to demand Armie fill her up, ride her hard, after she’d made Timmy come with her fake cock and her fingerprints on his hips, his skin. 

“What do you think?” she said. She touched the silicone jutting out from between her pelvic bones, sliding her fist over the length of it like she was capable of feeling the weight of her hand and the warmth of her skin. On the slide down, the pressure nudged right at her clit. A tremble started in her knees and worked so quickly through her it felt almost like coming.

She caught her breath. “Will you roll over for me?” She cupped his cheek, high on the look on his face, the reverence and awe and hunger. She stroked her thumb over his skin. “Will you let me fuck you?” 

He reached for her, already nodding, and breathed his answer into her mouth. He tasted like her husband. 

She gentled the kiss. “Get on your hands and knees, Timmy,” she said against his mouth. 

She sat back to give him the space to roll over, getting up on his knees and then bending forward at his lovely little waist to settle on the rest of his weight on his hands. 

Armie had disappeared for a moment and as she helped Timmy get situated, making a space for herself between his spread thighs, he climbed back into the bed, flushed and naked, and handed her a small bottle of lube. 

“I’m fucking jealous,” he said on a breath. He palmed her face between his massive palms and kissed her, open and hungry. “Of both of you,” he said against her lips before she could ask. 

God, they had talked about this, the two of them back in the early days when Timmy still wasn’t sure he was allowed to have both of them. He would hide his face in her breasts as Armie fucked him from behind, his hips slamming into him and jolting through her. She had fantasized about getting Timmy on his hands and knees, working him open on a fake dick the way she did for Armie occasionally, only different because Timmy’s mouth was full with her husband’s cock. The fantasy always sent her into a shuddering, shaking orgasm whether to her own fingers rubbing her clit when she was alone on business or with Armie fucking her in the shower in the morning before the kids woke up, speaking the words in her ear as she clenched up and came with his cock deep inside of her. 

She touched Timmy’s hip. Timmy had an ethereal beauty that took her breath away. The age difference turned her on, all of his coltish youth, his untrained enthusiasm, his eagerness to please and be good. She and Armie fit because of how they adapted to each other. Timmy brought out the side in her that demanded perfection and loyalty. He brought out the side of her she had seen originally as domineering and now understood as a need to take care of him and bring him pleasure, on her terms. 

Armie settled up at the head of the bed. “Scoot down,” she heard him tell Timmy quietly. Timmy shuffled backwards, making room for Armie to get on his knees in the pillows with his weight against the headboard. 

She tipped the bottle of lube onto three fingers, warming it up between fingertips and thumb. She glanced up at the sounds of quiet, breathless kissing. A wave of heat flooded through her, settling wetly between her thighs. Armie had a hand tangled in Timmy’s hair, the other at his throat, kissing him. 

She touched her slick fingers to Timmy’s hole where he was pale and tight and rubbed two wet fingertips carefully, gently, lovingly over the sensitive skin. 

She’d had her fingers in him before. She liked how hard he got in her mouth when she fucked two into him and rubbed at his prostate, the way he went shockingly still before coming down her throat. She’d fucked three fingers into him once or twice when he was wet on the inside from lube and her husband’s load. This was the first time she was working him open for herself, to take her cock. 

She rested her palm between his shoulder blades where his skin was hot and soft beneath her own, felt him take a shaky breath and try to relax into her touch and the pressure of her fingers on his hole. 

She wasn’t in a hurry. She liked the way he gradually relaxed for her, between Armie’s lips distracting him, working him into a frenzy until he was rocking backwards into her touch. 

Timmy’s reaction was heady and immediate when she breached him with the tip of one long finger. He made a hungry sound, muffled by Armie’s lips on his, and held himself still. He was perfectly tight and hot around her, scorching from the inside. 

She steadied him, or maybe herself, with a hand at his waist and bent forward to brush her lips against the sweat damp skin at the small of his back. She glanced up at Armie. He had his mouth on Timmy’s jaw, whispering something she couldn’t make out and when he caught her watching, his gaze turned dark and sharp. 

She paused. Armie had his fingers on Timmy’s jaw, stroking his cheek as he teased his open pink mouth with the tip of his cock. He caught her watching and the look he gave her made her cunt throb and her thighs clench together. 

Elizabeth gripped the shaft of the dildo, dripping lube over her fingers and down her thigh and carefully aimed the wide head right at Timmy’s center. She watched in hungry fascination as Timmy’s body opened up to her, his pale skin stretching and accommodating as she slowly worked the first inch into him. 

“Ah, fuck,” Timmy gasped. His head fell forward, beautiful curls in his eyes. She felt him shake. She didn’t let up. She kept up a steady pressure of her hips, her hand guiding the toy as Timmy took shaky breaths and struggled to relax. She soothed him with her free hand at his waist, holding him still, reassuring him. 

She had watched Timmy open up for Armie countless times, from all different angles. She’d watched Timmy’s face the first time Armie fucked him with her there and she’d touched him where he was worked open around her husband’s cock, tracing his hole with her fingertips as Timmy hid his face in his arm and came all over himself. 

To be the reason he fell apart like this was a new kind of thrill. The sight of her artificial, silicone cock pushing into him, the way his body opened up for her, was just about the sexiest thing she’d ever seen. It was hot when she did it for Armie but her husband didn’t have an ounce of submission in him. Timmy, on the other hand, went beautifully pliant for her, arching his back, bowing his head, giving himself to her without being asked. 

_Oh god_. He was incredible

Elizabeth worked Timmy open slowly. She paused intermittently to watch Timmy struggle to steady his breath, watch him suck her husband off with his hair in his eyes, imagining his pretty pink mouth wet and swollen. Armie kept up a steady stream of filth, quietly telling Timmy what he looked like, being fucked from both ends. 

“Don’t stop,” Timmy gasped, pulling his mouth off Armie’s cock. “Elizabeth.” He bowed his head as if in prayer. “Please.”

She rewarded him with another slow fuck of her hips. “You ask so nicely.” She slid her palm up the length of his spine, over his flushed skin and gripped the back of his neck. “Timmy,” she said, filling it with praise. “You’re so good for us.” She curled her fingers in his hair and tugged enough so he lifted his head, taking her cue and opening his mouth for Armie again. 

She fucked him for several long minutes. She could feel him shaking where she held him by the waist, his thighs trembling against her own. His beautiful, pale skin was covered in a sheen of sweat and he kept making the sweetest, neediest sounds around Armie’s cock. 

The harness had been designed specifically for the direct contact of the dildo’s base against her clit and as she worked it deeper into Timmy, it repeatedly stimulated her so that by the time her hips were tucked up against Timmy’s ass, her thighs were trembling and her cunt was sopping wet. She was going to come from this, from watching their sweet, sexy, _beautiful_ boy open up for them. 

Armie caught her eye. “Fuck,” he said to Timmy, not looking away. “You’re going to make her come.” 

Timmy pulled his mouth off Armie’s cock with an obscene slick sound and looked over his shoulder. Her hips stuttered froward at the sight he made. He was a mess. His skin was flushed, mottled a lovely pink, his mouth sore and wet. He was sweaty and disheveled and as beautiful as she’d ever seen him. 

She pulled out, careful of hurting him and patted his hip. “Roll over, baby.” Armie and Timmy shuffled around, Timmy laying himself out in the pillows with Armie on his side next to him, stroking himself and kissing Timmy’s sore lips. 

Elizabeth tossed the dildo to the side of the bed. She kept the harness on for the way it felt on her hips, the power she felt wearing it, the heated way Armie and Timmy focused on it. 

Timmy watched her wide-eyed, his breath catching as he realized her intention, a hungry, awed look on his face as she straddled his hips. She wrapped her fingers around him and brushed the leaking head of his cock against her cunt. She took a breath and nearly came as she seated herself on him, taking his dripping cock deep in one slick, easy thrust. She was soaking wet and trembling. 

It didn’t last long. She came almost as soon as Timmy started fucking her, his feet flat on the bed and his hands on her thighs, right beneath the leather straps of the harness. 

She struggled to catch her breath through it, aftershocks shuddering through her, lighting her up inside out. Timmy didn’t slow down, a wild-eyed look on his face like he couldn’t tear his eyes away.

She came again a short while later, her cunt clenching tight around him, right before he did.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Tumblr](https://elliebirdthings.tumblr.com), falling apart over these three.


End file.
